


don’t make me dream (of you tonight).

by mochiki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and he wants a kiss, but ofc renjun loves it, but so is renjun, even tho he would never admit to it, how do you tag this, jaemin is clingy, oh also jaemin is cheesy af, renjun just wants to sleep, so basically: tsun!renjun and cheesy!jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiki/pseuds/mochiki
Summary: “Are you awake?”Now, when someone’s boyfriend is the one asking the question, you might expect the other to gently roll over and giggle as they steal kisses under the gentle glow of the moon. However, in Jaemin’s case, that was a goal with no path in sight to get to.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	don’t make me dream (of you tonight).

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what spurred me to suddenly sit in front of my laptop and aggressively type this out when i have other important things i should be doing instead but oH WELL.

Jaemin and Renjun, the notorious couple in their town was known to be inseparable. Jaemin, being voted unanimously as the town’s sunshine, have had a _small_ crush on the closed-off but artsy Renjun since grade school. They practically grew up together — well, a corner of Jaemin’s heart felt like they have. They’ve never had any actual interaction, only having lived next to each other since birth. Young Jaemin had always been curious about Renjun, who he had never met until the first day of grade school. Jaemin had always only knew of Renjun through his parents, who are constantly worried over their neighbour’s schedules and their son’s constant sickness.

Some kids might be sad when their parents care for another child more than themselves, but Jaemin never really cared about things like that. He knew deep in his heart that his parents loved him the most and that maybe, just _maybe_ , he was worried for Renjun too.

The first time they’ve ever talked to each other was when Renjun had gone home after he fell sick at school and Jaemin was tasked to check on him. Since then, Jaemin would always stick by the older’s side, even if Renjun initially pushed him away.

Ever since the small sparks of friendship started in grade school, Jaemin and Renjun had been able to continue being extremely close friends all the way to high school. To say it was a bumpy ride would be an understatement.

Even before the last day of high school, they had always been glued together by the hip. Every time you bump into them, you would see the other as well, gaze settled on the each other ever so lovingly (except Renjun, his gaze is sometimes more of a glare but Jaemin doesn’t need to know that). Their friendship was so deeply rooted, Jaemin had been wondering how he was supposed to open up and convey his feelings to the older. The answer came fairly quickly when the school announced a special event for the graduates that year.

Jaemin wasn’t the only one having a crisis as Renjun also, on more occasions than he would like to admit, have thought about confessing. On Valentine’s day earlier in the year, he had prepared hand made chocolates to give the younger, but the amount of gifts pouring out of Jaemin’s locker deflated his confidence ever so slightly and he never ended up giving Jaemin the chocolate. Instead, he ate it while he was crying over a particularly heart-wrenching scene in a movie.

So when Jaemin had confessed over a waltz and under the shimmering chandelier (which, Renjun thought was completely unnecessary since Jaemin outshone them anyway) to the older male, Renjun almost had a heart attack because he had been wishing and praying for this exact moment for years on end.

Fast forward to the present. The both of them are currently in their second year of uni, Jaemin has a paper due the next day and Renjun has an art project he needed to finish soon.

Jaemin knew he should be asleep by now, or at least trying to be. But he just couldn’t seem to fall asleep, so he continued to silently stare at the ceiling, his eyes tracing over the polaroids they had tacked onto the ceiling the moment they moved into their new room. Feeling Renjun shift slightly beside him, he turned his head to look at the smaller boy, his lips curling into a soft smile. Jaemin blew at the back of Renjun’s neck, earning a soft yelp from the older.

“Are you awake?”

Now, when someone’s boyfriend is the one asking the question, you might expect the other to gently roll over and giggle as they steal kisses under the gentle glow of the moon. However, in Jaemin’s case, that was a goal with no path in sight to get to.

Renjun grumbled as he aggressively flopped over to face the taller.

“What the fuck do you want.”

The glare and edge to Renjun’s gaze and voice would make anyone crumble, not knowing how to respond appropriately to avoid being obliterated.

In Jaemin’s eyes, however, Renjun looked like a lion cub trying his best to scare him away. Ultimately failing as Jaemin giggled, wondering how many years god, no, _the universe_ must’ve spent to create this amazingly adorable Huang Renjun.

Unamused, Renjun looked at his boyfriend with a face that could be interpreted as a question of whether or not Jaemin had finally gone mad (and he faintly hears Jaemin’s voice at the back of his mind saying how he’s _mad-_ ly in love with Renjun, but he ignores it). The older rolled back to face the windows, completely disregarding Jaemin’s protests as the taller tried to grab his shoulders and roll him back over to face him.

After exactly two minutes, Renjun pushed Jaemin’s hands off his shoulder as he sat up, sighing into his hands as his eyes flitted over to the clock beside him.

“Jaemin. It’s like, three in the morning. Sleep.”

Pouting, Jaemin wrapped his arms around Renjun’s waist as he shuffled closer. After he deemed that he was close enough, he removed his arms and placed them under his chin, tilting his head up ever so slightly, letting the moonlight pour onto his features. Slowly, Jaemin raised his hand, pointing to his lips as he lets out a small whine.

“How am I supposed to sleep when I haven’t gotten my goodnight kiss yet.”

Spluttering, Renjun once again set his face in his hands.

“Please don’t do this.”

Grinning ever so slightly, with mischief painted clearly in Jaemin’s eyes, he gently wrapped his arms around Renjun’s waist again, sitting up slightly to bury his face into the older’s chest. Jaemin squashed the temptation to glance at Renjun’s face, wondering how the other was reacting to his _I need cuddles right now_ mood. In the most innocent and childlike voice he could manage at three in the morning, Jaemin replied with a simple “Do what?”

A couple minutes of silence passed after that and Jaemin was starting to wonder if he went too far. As he was letting go of Renjun, the older abruptly grabbed the younger’s chin, leaning in until the space between them became centimetres, centimetres becoming millimetres, and millimetres reduced to nothing as he crashed his lips onto Jaemin’s.

Before Jaemin could properly savour the moment, Renjun had pulled away, his cheeks and ears tinted an obvious shade of scarlet red.

“There. Your goodnight kiss. Now can we _please_ sleep?”

Jaemin, still shocked by the previous kiss, couldn’t seem to hear or process anything. This was the first time Renjun had initiated a kiss on the lips, even though it was painfully fleeting. He had only pointed to his lips as a small joke, never would he have thought that Renjun would actually do it. His heart was an irregular mess and the butterflies in his stomach might as well have flown out of his mouth right then and there.

Receiving no response, Renjun slowly turned around, afraid of what the younger might’ve thought about the sudden peck (even though he was plenty confident that Jaemin had liked it). When his eyes landed on Jaemin, he quickly whipped his head back to the direction of the windows.

_Shit, Huang Renjun. Are you telling me you’re too embarrassed to face him right now?_

Heaving a deep sigh, Renjun once again turned his head, his eyes finally landed on Jaemin’s... Lips. Quickly focusing his attention onto the closet behind Jaemin, he hoped the younger male was still too much of a mess to see where his eyes had first travelled to.

Unluckily (or luckily, who knows) for Renjun, Jaemin had his eyes trained on him like an eagle even if his heart and mind was in disarray. Seeing his adorable boyfriend being all flustered boosted his confidence again as he crawled over to where Renjun was sitting.

Sensing the other move towards him, Renjun was ready to make a dash for the bathroom, wanting to hide until he fully calmed down. Renjun abruptly stood up, managing to make Jaemin jolt back from the sudden movement. Using that split second of hesitation, Renjun started putting on his Moomin slippers as quickly as he can.

Seemingly able to suddenly use read Renjun’s mind (which Jaemin later said it was because he’s always observing Renjun and Renjun replied with a simple _that’s creepy_ whilst Jaemin shrugged), Jaemin had jumped over to where Renjun was, engulfing him in a hug before he even managed to lift his foot.

Renjun’s intention was to run, so having a heavy object suddenly crash into him made him lose his balance, effectively tipping him and Jaemin over.

Whimpering from the impact of the fall, Renjun tilted his head to look at the younger, whose face is buried deep into Renjun’s chest as small giggles escape from his mouth.

“This is so unfair.”

“What is?” Jaemin had managed to sit up on the floor, reaching his hand out to help Renjun get up.

“You.” Renjun paused, slightly wondering whether or not his heart can take what he’s about to say. “You’re unfair.”

Noticing Renjun’s slight delay between sentences, Jaemin gave the older a gentle, heart fluttering smile. Though that’s only in appearance as Jaemin on the inside was freaking out more than Renjun probably was at the moment. But because he was the one and only Na Jaemin, he opened his mouth to say something cheesy again. “Am I? Maybe I am. Just a little bit. Because it’s you.”

Feeling heat instantly travel up to his face, Renjun pushed Jaemin off of him. He couldn’t formulate a snarky reply to what Jaemin had said and he wondered if the younger planned his attack since he was undeniably sluggish from the lack of sleep and oxygen right now.

Avoiding any sort of eye contact, Renjun let out a delicate yawn. “Yeah yeah. I’m sure we’ve been wasting time, it’s probably four or five now. Get back on the bed, close your eyes, and stop talking.”

Jaemin wiggled his body slightly, protesting against the idea of sleep with his entire being. “It’s not like either of us can fall asleep after that anyway.”

“I can. And I want to. I literally just yawned.” Renjun deadpanned, slowly moving towards the soft mattress again.

“Ouch. That hurted,” Jaemin paused slightly, and Renjun could see the glint in his eyes. _Oh god, he’s gonna say something that will make my heart fly out of my chest again isn’t he._ “Even the moon can tell you’re lying, you know. The moonlight is shining on your ears and cheeks, you probably can’t tell what the colour is but I can. And there’s no way you could sleep with your blood pressure this high.”

Ignoring the way his heart raced, Renjun crossed his arms in front of his chest, “Jaemin. I’m being serious right now,” he emphasized on _serious,_ and it seemed to have finally went through to Jaemin.

Jaemin stopped making a fuss over the idea of sleeping as he climbed onto the bed. Lying on his side, Jaemin’s eyes twinkling as he met the older’s. “Okay then. I’ll sleep, only because I don’t want to worry my sweet boyfriend, and also because I want to spend my eternity with you and if I died I won’t be able to fulfil that wish.”

Grabbing a pillow off the bed, Renjun flung it towards Jaemin. “Oh my god. You’re so cheesy!”

Jaemin’s eyes crinkled into crescents as he lets out a peal of laughter, “Don’t act like you didn’t have the same thoughts in your head!” Jaemin had shrieked, and Renjun being Renjun, he agreed internally, but he felt the need to deny whatever accusation Jaemin was throwing at him.

“I hate you.”

“Mhm. Remember to dream of me tonight Renjunnie.”

Scrunching his nose in feigned disgust, Renjun said, “No thanks, I want to get a decent sleep tonight.”

Pouting, Jaemin spread his arms wide, effectively covering up the entire width of the bed and earning a gruff from the other.

“Seconds ago you were against the very thought of sleeping and now you’re taking the entire bed? You do want to sleep don’t you.”

Either Jaemin’s too in love or he’s just too dense to hear the underlying accusatory tone coming from Renjun as he plastered on his signature shit-eating grin.

“Come here,” Jaemin said, “I need to cuddle you to fall asleep.”

Renjun let out a long sigh as he lightly shuffled onto the bed, laying himself on one of Jaemin’s arms as he glanced up at the younger.

“What do you think you’re doing now.”

“It’s payback.”

“You’re making it hard for me to sleep, Renjunnie!”

Ignoring Jaemin, Renjun made barely audible snoring noises, effectively shutting Jaemin up as the younger cooed at his boyfriend.

Not long after, when Jaemin had seemingly drifted off to dreamland, Renjun opened his eyes slightly, peeking at Jaemin from under his lashes. Renjun reached his hand up to trace over Jaemin’s face, admiring every little detail of his under the pale light of the moon.

“Why do I love you so much?”

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Renjun closed his eyes again, heart beating against his rib cage as he tries to lull himself back to sleep.

What Renjun had missed while he was studying Jaemin’s features was the tiny little smile that slowly bloomed on Jaemin’s face.

(The two of them slept so well they forgot to wake up and Jaemin might’ve gotten in a bit of trouble for handing his paper in late whilst Renjun took a day off, opting to stay in bed reading instead.)

**Author's Note:**

> this is such a fat mess but its also floofy, i think, so yea!! thanks for staying until the end <3
> 
> [come scream about renmin with me uwu](https://twitter.com/renminzn)


End file.
